Unnamed Bajorans
The following is a list of all unnamed Bajoran individuals who did not serve as part of the Bajoran Militia. Akorem Laan's family Akorem's brother Akorem Laan's brother was a Bajoran living in the late 22nd century. He was killed in the winter before Akorem Laan's flight in the year 9174. ( ) Akorem's wife Akorem Laan's wife was a Bajoran living in the late 22nd century. She was married to Akorem Laan. They had no children. ( ) Archivists These archivists were concerned about Kai Winn Adami consulting the "dark texts" such as the Kosst Amojan. In 2375, Solbor approached Winn with their concerns, but she told him to assure them that "their Kai works for the good of Bajor." ( ) }} Assassin A fanatical Pah-wraith cultist attempted to assassinate Benjamin Sisko to prevent him from finding the Orb of the Emissary. While he seriously wounded Sisko at the officer's father's home, Jake Sisko was able to both subdue and capture the assailant and rescue his father. ( ) Several months later, Fala told Colonel Kira Nerys that the assassin was "acting out of his own misguided beliefs" and Dukat was not involved. ( ) Bareil's aide This Bajoran monk served as aide to Vedek Bareil Antos during his visit aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. He traveled with him aboard a Bajoran transport to the station and was present when Neela tried to assassinate Bareil. ( ) B'hala Bajorans A number of people, presumably Bajorans, were depicted on an icon painting of B'hala. ( ) Bilecki's fiance Lieutenant Bilecki was engaged to this national as of 2370. Benjamin Sisko used their relationship as an example of the relationships members of Deep Space 9's crew and residents had developed with Bajorans. ( ) }} Blessed child This Bajoran baby was carried by her mother to Chief O'Brien and at the request of her mother blessed by him because of his new status as the village's Sirah. ( ) Boldaric masters The Boldaric masters of the 23rd century were musicians. In, Julian Bashir found Tor Jolan's music to be slightly derivative of their work. ( ) .}} Bureaucrat A member of the Bajoran Provisional Government, Kira Nerys had a very heated argument with this official, apparently about the government's request of Federation assistance, just before meeting Commander Benjamin Sisko in 2369. ( ) Chamber of Ministers members The Chamber of Ministers was the head of the Bajoran Provisional Government. During the debate during the attempt coup by the Alliance for Global Unity, Kira was able to prove to the Chamber of Ministers that the Alliance for Global Unity weapon suppliers were Cardassians. This information led to the coup being foiled. ( ) Circle members Three masked Bajorans, who were members of "The Circle" in 2370, attacked Quark in his bar. They branded him on his forehead with a tattoo of their group to show their claims to remove every non-Bajoran from Bajor. ( ) The next day, three members attacked and kidnapped Major Kira Nerys from the temple garden of the Bajoran monastery in the Bajoran Capital. They brought her to the cavern labyrinth in the Perikian Peninsula and held her hostage on the orders of Jaro Essa. When Commander Sisko, Doctor Bashir, Li Nalas, and two Bajoran security deputies tried to rescue Kira, they had a shootout with these Circle members, who were knocked unconscious. Kira was rescued. ( ) were played by unknown performers, the Bajorans in by stunt performers. It may be possible that they were played by the same people. This has yet to be verified.}} File:Circle member 1, The Circle.jpg|''Played by Spiro Razatos'' File:Circle member 2, The Circle.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Circle member 3, The Circle.jpg|''Played by Mitchell Danton'' File:Circle member 4, The Circle.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Circle member 5, The Circle.jpg|''Played by Joe Murphy'' Contact This female Bajoran acknowledged Captain Picard's orders and reminded him that their ship was limited to a half impulse when the Enterprise-D accompanied the Bajoran cruiser from Valo I to Valo III. She was stationed on the ground and communicated via a relay. ( ) Dahkur citizens These Bajorans were citizens of the Dahkur Province on Bajor in 2369 and 2375. ( ) File:Dahkur, 2369.jpg|2369 File:Bajor landscape, 2375.jpg|2375 Deep Space 9 residents Els' great-granddaughter The Bajoran arbiter Els Renora mentioned her great-granddaughter when she compared the age of Lieutenant Jadzia Dax to her relative. She said that Dax was either two hundred years older than herself or at the same age of her great-granddaughter. ( ) }} ''Enterprise''-E personnel Freedom fighters These six Bajoran freedom fighters supported Orta and his Bajoran Resistance cell in 2368. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his away team from the tried to talk to Orta and were surprised by these freedom fighters who pointed their weapons on the away team. ( ) }} File:Bajoran freedom fighter 1.jpg|''Played by Michael Zurich'' File:Bajoran freedom fighter 2.jpg| File:Bajoran freedom fighter 3.jpg| File:Bajoran freedom fighter 4.jpg| File:Bajoran freedom fighter 5.jpg| File:Bajoran freedom fighter 6.jpg|''Played by Landi'' Hutet personnel Gallitep personnel Jaro's aide This Bajoran female served as an aide to Minister Jaro Essa in 2370. She accompanied him to his visit on Deep Space 9 and the welcome for Li Nalas. She was also present when Minister Jaro told Commander Sisko and Major Kira that Li Nalas was the new liaison officer between Bajor and the Federation. ( ) Justice Ministry detainees According to Legate Turrel, although no Bajoran prisoners were in Cardassian hands, some Bajorans were being detained by the Cardassian Ministry of Justice for crimes against the state, but he was unwilling to discuss that matter at the time Benjamin Sisko had brought it up. ( ) }} Kelly's daughter's project partner Ensign 's daughter worked with this Bajoran girl on a prize-winning science fair project by 2370. Benjamin Sisko used their relationship as an example of the relationships members of Deep Space 9's crew and residents had developed with Bajorans. ( ) }} Kendra Valley inhabitants These twelve hundred inhabitants of the Kendra Valley would have died if Kai Opaka hadn't sacrificed the lives of 43 Bajoran Resistance members, including her own son, by telling the Cardassians the location of the resistance base there. ( ) }} Laira's father In 2370, this Bajoran male wouldn't let Jake Sisko date his daughter Laira because Jake was not Bajoran. Benjamin Sisko found his reasoning faulty. ( ) }} Mardah's parents and guardians Mardah's parents were killed during the Occupation of Bajor, leaving Mardah to be raised by her neighbours until she turned 13, after which she moved out on her own. ( ) }} Mercenaries These two Bajoran mercenaries were hired by Quark along with Durg in 2369 to assist Rao Vantika in hijacking the Federation freighter Norkova because of its deuridium shipment. Together with Durg they boarded the runabout and beamed aboard the freighter, where they shot the captain, the cargo officer, and the helmsman. After this, they received an order to find the other crewmembers and kill them if necessary. ( ) File:Bajoran mercenary 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran mercenary 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Monk This monk was chanting a prayer to the Prophets when Sisko entered a temple on Bajor to meet Kai Opaka in 2369. ( ) Moset's victims Cardassian doctor Crell Moset used thousands of Bajorans (including Tabor's family) as guinea pigs for his barbaric medical experiments. Some were blinded so he could watch how they adapted to their disability, others were exposed to polytrinic acid to see how long it took for their skin to heal. Several hundred were infected with the Fostossa virus to test various treatments for it. Years later, Tabor could still recall the patients' screams. ( ) }} Pah-wraith followers Paqu advisor This Bajoran man was the advisor of Varis Sul, the tetrarch of the Paqu in 2369. He accompanied her aboard Deep Space 9 and was present during the negotiations between Varis Sul and Woban. ( ) Proka's wife According to Proka Migdal, his wife and he believed that the Cardassian orphan Rugal ought not to suffer for the crimes committed by others of his species. This directly contradicted with Zolan's assertion that they were raising Rugal to hate his own kind. ( ) |The Never-Ending Sacrifice gives her name as .}} Prylar This prylar was one of two that escorted Winn Adami following her election as kai by the Vedek Assembly. ( ) Ravinok survivor This Bajoran prisoner was a survivor of the Ravinok, a Cardassian prison transport. He and the other survivors of the Ravinok were enslaved by the Breen at a dilithium mine. Tora Ziyal, the daughter of Dukat's mistress, was also aboard. During the rescue by Kira and Dukat he told them how many Breen were at the mine, and Dukat told him to get all the prisoners together. ( ) Ronara bar patrons These Bajorans visited a bar on Ronara Prime in the Demilitarized Zone in 2370. The waiter was also a Bajoran. In this bar, Starfleet lieutenant Ro Laren met Santos and was introduced to the Maquis. ( ) File:Bajoran waiter on Ronara.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran on Ronara 1.jpg|''Played by Robin Ritter'' File:Bajoran on Ronara 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Singha refugees Sirah This elderly Bajoran man was the of a a Bajoran village, led by magistrate Faren Kag, until his death in 2369. From 2360 onward, he took on Hovath as an apprentice to be the next Sirah. He was finally given a chance to take over and "defeat" the Dal'Rok in 2369, but he failed and so the man decided to choose someone else in order to motivate him. When he fell ill in the next couple days, he advised the magistrate to send out a medical emergency call and request help from Deep Space 9. In Chief Miles O'Brien, he found his "successor." The man started the next story, but collapsed while the Dal'Rok threatened the village and had O'Brien repeat after him. Shortly after the Dal'Rok was defeated he died, the village then accepting O'Brien as the next Sirah. ( ) Tabor's family Tabor's brother Tabor's brother was killed by Doctor Crell Moset as a result of the Cardassian's medical experiments. He was among the thousands killed by Moset prior to 2375. ( ) }} Tabor's grandfather Tabor's grandfather was among the thousands killed by Moset prior to 2375. Moset considered him old and helpless and therefore unworthy of life. He was operated on and had his internal organs exposed to nadion radiation, dying after 6 days. Tabor promised himself he would never forget the incident. ( ) }} Terok Nor residents Timor's family Timor's sons The two sons of bookkeeper Timor Landi and his wife who lived in Rakantha Province on Bajor. ( ) }} Timor's wife The wife of Timor Landi was living in Rakantha Province on Bajor, with him and their two sons. ( ) }} Torman V patron This Bajoran was a bar patron on Torman V in 2369 when Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Worf, and Doctor Cruher visited the establishment during an undercover mission. He was talking to DaiMon but left when the three Starfleet officers moved closer. ( ) Transport passenger This Bajoran man was on a transport that suffered a serious accident. He helped Kai Winn off the shuttle. ( ) Valo II settlers Varis's father The father of Varis Sul was the leader and tetrarch of the Bajoran Paqu faction until his death prior to 2369. His daughter Varis Sul became the new tetrarch after his death. The leader of the Navot, Woban, mentioned Varis Sul's father during the negotiations aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) Vedek Assembly member (2370) This Bajoran Vedek was amember of the Vedek Assembly in 2370 and left the building which housed the Bajoran Choosing Ceremony shortly after Bareil. ( ) Village gift girls These three Bajoran girls were presented as "gifts" for Chief O'Brien after he was elected as the new Sirah in 2369, to comfort his being and serve him. O'Brien told Faren Kag that his wife and daughter were on Deep Space 9 and Kag sent them away. ( ) File:Bajoran gift girl 1.jpg|''Played by Frances Praksti'' File:Bajoran gift girl 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran gift girl 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Villager This Bajoran woman asked for Chief O'Brien's blessing for her daughter after he had been proclaimed as the new of her village. ( ) Villagers These Bajoran villagers lived in a village on Bajor, led by magistrate Faren Kag and guided by the storyteller, the Sirah in 2369. Because of several difficulties and hate among them in the past, the Sirah created the Dal'Rok, a manifestation of fear and pessimism of the villagers, from a fragment of an orb. The purpose of creating the Dal'Rok was to unite the villagers against a common foe. ( ) File:Bajoran stunt villager 1.jpg|''Played by Christine Anne Baur'' File:Bajoran stunt villager 2.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Bajoran villager 1.jpg|''Played by Sam Alejan'' File:Bajoran villager 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 23.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 24.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 25.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 26.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 27.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 28.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 29.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran villager 30.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 31.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 32.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 33.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 34.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran villager 35.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' de:Weitere Bajoraner fr:Bajorans inconnus nl:Naamloze Bajorans Category:Unnamed Bajorans